


Because I knew you

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autism, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Musicals, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You, your fiance and the team have a rare evening off, so you decide to go to the musical Wicked





	Because I knew you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the musical "Wicked".

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You rub your eyes as you try to stay awake at the breakfast table. Even with Loki sleeping at your side, you couldn't always escape your nightmares. Everyone sent you worried looks, but left you be. Loki stayed at your side as if you had been glued together. Tony carefully tapped his knife against his glass to get everyone's attention. He would have clapped loudly, but he wasn't sure if you could handle that right now. 

"Alright, everyone. As you know, the last few weeks have been quite busy and I think that we deserve another break." The billionaire said. This was answered by several mutterings of agreement. "Well we're not going to Disney again. I thought-" he stopped as Pepper suddenly elbowed him. "We, but mostly Pepper thought that it might be nice to go to a musical or something." He said instead. 

There were several mutterings around the table, as the Avengers discussed this. Bruce declined the invitation. While he had become better at controlling the Hulk, he still didn't want to take the risk. Stephen and Vision declined as well and it took Steve several minutes to convince Natasha to go, but she eventually agreed. After that, it was a discussion of where to go. "How about that musical about the American Revolution?" " _Hamilton_? No, thank you. I don't really like rapping." This continued for several minutes. 

" _Wicked_." Everyone fell quiet and looked at you. You looked up shyly. "I want to see _Wicked."_ You said with a small smile. Everyone looked at each other. "That's the one about the Wizard of Oz, right?" Bucky asked. You nodded at that. The Avengers all looked at each other and shrugged, no one objecting to it. With that decided, everyone went on their own way to work, train or relax. 

Loki saw that you were a bit uncertain about something. Wanting to know more about it, so that he could help you, he gently sat you down. "My love, what's wrong?" He asked softly, cupping your face and stroking your cheek witith your thumb. You sighed deeply, a little bit embarrassed. "Last time that I went to a theatre with dad was when I was in my teens. I really enjoyed it, but I almost got a panic attack, because I was surrounded with people that I didn't know. We had to leave early, because I almost got sick." You softly admitted. 

Loki smiled at you and embraced you, holding you tightly against him. "It's alright, my darling. You have me and the team now. You won't be alone." He whispered. You smiled and returned the hug, feeling safe in his arms. You closed your eyes, as you made a decision. You would go to the show and you would try your hardest to watch it all the way through, whether you liked it or not. It was time that you put yourself over what happened years ago and just enjoyed yourself. 

Loki smiled at you as you relaxed against him and nuzzled the top of your head, before suddenly starting to tickle you, making you shriek in both surprise and laughter. Later, you saw Thor and Loki talk about something that was very serious, given their expressions, but Loki refused to talk about it when you asked. He stated that it was a family issue and that you shouldn't be concerned about it. 

A few days later, it was time to go to the musical. Your father had somehow managed to get very good tickets in such a short time (he was Tony Stark. He could do pretty much anything). Loki once again had put a glamour on everyone, so that you could have a truly peaceful evening. "So, let me see if I have this right: this musical is about how the Wicked Witch of the West was not evil at all." Steve said in slight disbelief and Bucky also looked doubtful.

You simply nodded and told them that they would see how everything played out. You sat in-between Loki and Tony and both kept a close eye on you to see if you were uncomfortable. You weren't yet, but your hand holding Loki's might have something to do with that. Just then, the lights dimmed and the show started with the inhabitants of Oz celebrating the death of the wicked witch.

The good witch Glinda came down in her bubble and officially announced the death of the green witch, before reluctantly admitting that she had been friends with her. She explained how the woman had been born with her green skin and that her father had resented her for it, preferring her younger sister Nessarose over her. You felt Loki stiffen a bit at that and squeezed his hand, reminding him that you were there for him. He relaxed slightly at that.

The story truly started as Glinda, then known as Galinda, Nessarose and the green skinned Elphaba arrived at school. You giggled as the spoiled Galinda and Elphaba were forced to become roommates. The two girls loathed each other from the very start, hating everything about the other. It didn't help that Elphaba's magic gave her a chance to work with the so-called "wonderful" wizard of Oz.

A handsome prince named Fiyero arrived at the school and invited everyone to a party at a nearby disco. It was during that party that Galinda and Elphaba finally became friends after the latter made sure that the blonde woman got magic lessons from the principal after Galinda had indirectly helped Nessarose get a date for the evening. The next song: "Popular" was just fun and you were pretty sure that you heard Bucky softly sing along with it. 

Things took a turn, as Elphaba and the newly renamed Glinda (something that she did to impress Fiyero) went to the Emerald city to meet the wizard. During the song "One Short Day", Loki turned to you. "Now, that is a place that I could live in." He whispered. You softly giggled at that. After the song, the two witches found out that the wizard was nothing more than a ordinary man playing tricks on the people of Oz. 

After accidentally giving several monkeys wings, Elphaba fled the palace. Because she had refused to work with them and they had to get her out of the way, The Wizard and the girl's former principal declared her an enemy of the people of Oz, giving her the title of "the Wicked Witch of the West." After the spectacular number "Defying Gravity," the intermission began and several people went to use the restroom or to get some food or drinks. 

Loki immediately turned to you, looking you up-and-down to see if you were uncomfortable in any way. On your other side, Tony did the same thing. You simply smiled and reassured them that you were fine and you actually were. You were with several people that you know and your fiance was holding your hand the whole time. Honestly, you were really enjoying yourself.

Loki smiled and kissed your temple, proud of you for being so strong. You grinned and rested your head on his shoulder as best as you could while sitting on separate chairs. "I think there's a song at the end that you'll really like." You said. He looked down at you. "Oh, really? And what song might that be?" He asked. Your smile got even bigger, as you answered the question. "The song is called "For Good" and it's beautiful." You said. Loki nodded at that, before the others returned and the show started again

The engagement of Fiyero and Glinda was announced, without the former knowing about it, until it was too late. Elphaba visited her sister and used her magic to help get walk (Nessarose had been stuck to a wheelchair after being born to early, the birth having cost their mother her life.) After an incident that resulted into the creation of the Tin Man, Elphaba returned to the Emerald City to try and free the monkeys that she had mutated. 

At the palace, The Wizard almost convinced Elphaba to work with him, until she found her former teacher: Doctor Dillamond, who used to be a talking goat, but couldn't speak any more. Fiyero left with Elphaba and a heartbroken Glinda suggested using Nessarose to lure the green witch into a trap, which resulted in the tornado that brought Dorothy to Oz and killed Nessarose, who was dubbed "the wicked witch of the east" by the munchkins.

After a pretty hilarious catfight between the two former friends, Fiyero sacrificed himself, so that Elphaba could escape. She tried to save him, but thinking that she had failed and that he was dead, she finally accepted her reputation and decided to truly be "wicked." You didn't notice, but several of your teammates glanced at you and Loki. They knew that you were the only thing keeping him on the straight path and vowed to keep you safe, not wanting Loki to become evil again. 

A hunt was set out to kill Elphaba and Glinda realised that her former principal was responsible for the death of Nessarose, having created the tornado with her magic. She hurried to warn Elphaba, who was very cold to her at first, but finally realised that this couldn't go on any longer. You squeezed Loki's hand at this part, silently telling him that this was the song that you had talked about. 

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today,_

_Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

You rested your head back on Loki's shoulder as you both listened to the song. Loki let go of your hand, only to wrap his arm around you instead. He used his magic to make the armrest temporarily disappear, so that he could pull you closer to him. You simply chuckled at his actions, before falling silent as the next part of the song started, this time sung by Elphaba. 

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again in this lifetime._

_So, let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you..._

_(Because I knew you...)_

_I have been changed for good._

You felt Loki's grip tighten and turned your head slightly to kiss the side of his neck, before snuggling even closer. He kissed the top of your head and you were smart enough not to say anything about the little drops of water that you felt falling on your head. You knew that you both meant the world to each other and you honestly wouldn't know what to do without him. No matter what people said, you would always love your crazy God.

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for._

_(But then, I guess we know there's blame to share.)_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes the sun._

_(By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_(Like a seed dropped by a bird)_

_Halfway through the wood._

_(In the wood)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you:_

_(Because I knew you:)_

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good._

You were slightly emotional after the song and you know that you were not the only one. You could hear Pepper sniffling and there were the aforementioned drops of water falling on your head. The musical ended with Elphaba pretending to die from the bucket of water, only to flee Oz with an alive Fiyero, who had turned into The Scarecrow by her magic. Glinda banished The Wizard, who turned out to be Elphaba's real father and locked up her former principal, before declaring that she would rule Oz herself, knowing that she was forever changed, because of her best friend. 

The ride back to the tower was quiet, everyone still in the trance of the musical in their own way. Even Natasha was moved by it. Once back at the tower, you ate something, before going to your separate rooms. You got into your nightgown and crawled into bed, very tired of all the impressions of the evening. You sighed and relaxed as you felt Loki's arms around you. Softly telling him that you loved him, you quickly fell asleep. 

Loki stayed awake for a little while longer, simply watching you sleep and gently carding his fingers through your hair. He had a appointment with Odin soon and he was going to ask him to take his immortality away. He didn't want to see you grow old and die, leaving him behind. He leaned closer and kissed your forehead. _"Because I knew you: I have been changed for good_." He sang softly, before holding you even closer and closing his eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I never got a panic attack in a theatre, but I used to feel very uncomfortable to sit next to someone that I didn't know. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time
> 
> P. S. I decided to leave references out if this, so there won't be any. Sorry


End file.
